


Oh Please, Like This Is The Worst Thing I've Done

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 19. Stiles and Peter waiting...





	Oh Please, Like This Is The Worst Thing I've Done

“You know, I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable with working with you in such a...violent manner,” Stiles said, clenching and unclenching his fingers around the handle of his bat. He was tucked away with Peter in an alcove, waiting for the rest of the pack to herd the supernatural Creature Of The Week--he was getting so sick of this--toward them. This week, it was a simple omega werewolf that was too far gone to save. They’d tried. 

Well. Scott had tried. 

Scott was currently at Deaton’s being stitched up because he wasn’t healing properly. Deaton suspected wolfsbane on the omega’s claws. 

_”Wolfsbane? Wouldn’t that hurt the omega?” Stiles asked blankly._

_“It would, yes,” Deaton said, pushing a groaning Scott down on the exam table, “except I think he’s using it as though it is a drug.”_

_Stiles stared at him for a moment before letting out a slightly hysterical act. “Great. So we have a wolfsbane-addict omega running around Beacon Hills. Because what we needed was a coked up supe with nothing to lose.”_

And then he’d had to make plans without Scott and because Scott was hurt, Stiles would be damned if he wasn’t going to get vengeance for his friend. So now he was waiting with Peter. 

“Oh please, like this is the worst thing I’ve done,” Peter scoffed. “You were _there_.” 

“And that is exactly why I’m not sure this is the smartest thing I’ve ever done,” Stiles said. “Encouraging your violence seems...dumb.” 

The smile Peter gave him was equal parts smirk, delight, mischief, and feral. It sent a chill up Stiles’ spine. The worst part was, he didn’t know if he disliked that chill. Or the smile. And judging by the way Peter’s smile shifted, he knew it. 

Shit. 

“Can you hear them?” Stiles asked to distract Peter. He didn’t think it would work, but he had to try. 

Fortunately, Peter was willing to let it. The smile drifted off his face as he concentrated and then nodded. “I can. Coming this way. They’ll be here in about ten seconds at the pace they’ve moving.” 

“Good,” Stiles said and stepped a little farther forward, readying himself to swing.


End file.
